Taking the Plunge
by shipatfirstsight
Summary: Caroline breaks up with Tyler for real and Klaus is there to comfort her after she tells him the truth. Set in 4x06 after Tyler threw his drink at the wall by Caroline. One-shot Klaroline. M for minor language and content, just to be safe with fanfiction's ratings. (Not terribly smutty, but still).


**Summary: Caroline breaks up with Tyler for real and Klaus is there to comfort her after she tells him the truth. Set in 4x06 after Tyler threw his drink at the wall by Caroline. One-shot Klaroline.**

**M for minor language and content, just to be safe with fanfiction's ratings. (Not terribly smutty, but still)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries**

When Tyler threw his drink at the wall, Caroline was sure that he had been aiming for her. She had flinched, expecting the blow that never came; she recalled the previous evening when she had been at the Grill with Klaus. She hadn't been afraid of him when he had threatened to kill her because somehow she knew that he wouldn't. But her she was afraid of her _boyfriend_ the boy she was supposed to be in love with. And with those thoughts, coupled with that she really wasn't sure if she believed Tyler's claims that nothing had happened between him and Hayley, she realized she couldn't do this anymore. If she really loved Tyler, she wouldn't be looking forward to her date with Klaus, she would have trusted her boyfriend from the beginning, ad she would not be afraid of him hurting her.

"I can't do this Tyler. We're done, be with Hayley for all I care." She pushed past him, but he grabbed her arm and turned her back to face him.

His eyes were glaring at her, and she thought _if looks could kill I would definitely be dead right now. _"What's this really about Caroline?"

A part of her felt that she owed him the truth after all that they had been through together, and while she didn't want to do this in front of Hayley, it didn't seem like she had much of a choice. "Tyler, we've been drifting apart for a while now, and neither of us has been willing to admit it. But after what you just pulled? I can't be with you." He released his hold on her arm at that, taking to pacing the room instead.

She could sense him getting angrier, and all her instincts told her to run, but something was holding her back. Maybe she was a glutton for punishment, or maybe she was waiting for him to fight for her. He finally rounded to look at her. "This is about Klaus isn't it?" She tried to deny it, she really did, but she was done lying to Tyler. "Well, you want to know something? You asked if I had fallen for her; I hadn't. I slept with Hayley when I was with her in the Appalachians."

"You jerk." She spat out. "Nothing happened between me and Klaus, and the reason I agreed to go on the date with him was so you could keep up your stupid ruse and try to play hero. You just lost me for good Tyler. Have a nice life." She left the house, her hands shaking as she drove back to her house. She changed direction halfway there, going to the supermarket instead. She needed ice cream, and lots of it. She even managed to compel the store clerk to turn off the video cameras and sell her some alcohol before making him forget the whole incidence.

Nine pints of ice cream and a bottle of tequila latter, Caroline finally gave in to the tears that had been threatening all day. She had really thought he had changed from the immature, playboy jock that he used to be. She had been nothing more than a piece of ass to him though, and she had given in so easily. She felt sick at herself. She just wanted to make it through the night without contact with anyone, especially not when she was sure she looked like the mess she felt.

Of course, when she wanted something the exact opposite had to happen. A knock on the door broke her out of her inner turmoil, and instead of being rude and ignoring it, Caroline resolved to take out all her anger on whoever had dared to interrupt her grieving time. When she pulled the door open to reveal Klaus however, all those thoughts flew from her mind.

He was standing there, head down as though he didn't want to look at her, holding something in his hands. "Klaus, what are you doing here?" She hoped he wouldn't notice the tears in her voice.

He handed her what had been in his hand; a jewelry box, and she knew without opening it that it was the bracelet. "I just came to drop this off. I wasn't try to buy you affection with it love, it was just a gift. It rightfully belongs to you."

She considered returning it again, but he was so sincere, and she had hurt him the night before and she couldn't force herself to do that again. "Thank you." She said instead.

His head finally shot up; he had expected her to return it. His face was breaking out in a smile, but then he noticed her tear stained face and her red eyes and his expression became angry. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

She didn't know what to tell him. He thought that she had already broken up with Tyler, so that… well it could be a good excuse, but she wasn't going to us it. "Nothing."

He backed her into the house and closed the door behind him. "Would you please stop lying to me love? What is the matter?"

And she couldn't hold it in anymore, not at that. He thought she was a liar; she didn't want Klaus to think of her that way. "Tyler and I hadn't really been broken up. He wanted you to think that he was cheating on me so that him and Hayley could free other Hybrid's from the sire bond. I agreed to go along with it because I was his girlfriend and I didn't want to lose him."

Klaus turned angrily from her, about to open the door, and she was sure she would never see him again, but he hesitated. "Was his girlfriend?"

So he had caught that. "I went over today to talk to him. When I told him I had a date with you he threw a drink at the wall behind me. And I was scared of him when I hadn't been scared of you. So I broke up with him, and then he admitted to sleeping with Hayley."

He turned back to her, examining her face. "You're telling the truth." It wasn't a question, but she nodded anyway. "Why weren't you scared of me?"

"I guess I figured that if you had wanted to kill me, I would be dead by now." She answered truthfully.

"That's true. I can't bring myself to harm you." He admitted in a whisper, shocking her. "Why do you keep betraying me?"

"I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm just trying to be loyal to my friends." He stalked toward her and she hesitantly backed up, only stopping when she hit the wall. He placed his hands on either side of her head and leaned down.

"Didn't I ask you to stop lying to me?" There was no threat in his voice, though she had expected there to be one.

"Fine! You want the truth? It was the only way I could spend time with you without my friends staking me. And I couldn't let you know that I actually like you, because you only like me because I'm not giving in to your advances!"

"Do you really think so low of yourself? I would pursue you for eternity even if you give in to me. You are the first woman in a thousand years to make me sacrifice my own wants for hers. I wanted to kill Tyler so I could have you! But I knew that you would hate me for it, that you were happy with him, so I didn't. I would rather you be happy even if I am never your source of happiness."

She couldn't not give him a chance after that speech. "You know when I was happy? Last night, talking to you. Seeing you smile, and knowing that I put it there."

His eyes gazed intently into hers, looking for the lie he would not find this time, before he slowly lowered his head. "Really?"

"Really." She breathed in expectation, waiting for his lips to kiss hers. He did not disappoint. He touched his lips hesitantly to hers, a fact that shocked her, as he never did anything hesitantly, but when she didn't pull away he deepened the kiss. Her tongue shot out, tracing his lips, _oh those lips had been the subject of many dreams she had simultaneously wanted and hated, _and his tongue soon came out and joined hers. It was more than she had ever experienced in her life; more passion, more longing, more adoration. His hands traced patterns up her sides, igniting fire in his wake. She wanted him. And he very obviously wanted her. She tried to tug him toward her bedroom but he was having none of it instead lifting her up so that she wrapped her legs around his waist. He flashed them to his house without breaking the kiss. _He sure has some talent_.

She suddenly felt something soft behind her back. _His bed… _She crawled backwards till she hit the pillows, him following after her. "You have to many clothes on." He whispered against her lips before breaking away to smirk down at her. "You know love, you really shouldn't tease a man with your assets. It makes him want to see them in all their glory." And then he ripped her shirt open leaving no doubt in her mind exactly what assets he was talking about. He growled, leaning down to capture her lips once more. "You're beautiful."

He placed hot kisses down her throat, steadily making his way to her chest. Klaus removed her bra with deft hands, and replaced the fabric with his hands. Caroline was no virgin, but none of her previous lovers had ever done… this. They had never made love to her, and she felt him smile against her skin as his lips moved over her as if he knew that the pleasure would be his. She moaned in pleasure at the feeling of his hands on her, only for his mouth and his tongue to replace on of his hands. It was so much more than anything she had ever known and she wanted more. She wanted all of him, forever. She would never get enough of this feeling.

She struggled with his shirt as ravaged her breasts with his mouth and his hands, giving up and tearing it to shreds. _He ruined my shirt first._ And then he was slowly taking her pants off and she squirmed beneath him. "Patience love." He purred as he kissed his way down her stomach. She started removing his pants in the meantime, desperate for more of him, to feel him against her body completely without any barrier between them.

Caroline's pants were finally, mercifully off, followed by his as they both kicked off their shoes and he quickly removed her last article of clothing. And then his fingers were _there_ right where she needed them to be, and he was making her come undone, and nothing could be better than this feeling… and then his mouth proved her wrong and the earth shattered and she was falling. Nothing had ever been better in her life and they weren't even done yet. When she regained some level of coherency, she found that he had removed his own underwear and was positioned at her entrance.

He hesitated though. "Are you sure Caroline? This means forever, I won't be able to let you go after this."

She pulled Klaus down to her and pressed her lips to his, trying to show him how she felt, and then pulled back to look him in the eye. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life." And with those words he pushed into her, and he was inside her, and she knew her choice had been the right one.

He showed her through the night and into the next morning the difference between sex and making love (and she suspected what a thousand years of experience could teach you).

Dawn broke, and she sensed him pulling away from her. _I knew it! I knew he only wanted me when I wasn't giving in!_

"Do you regret it?" But he was worried about her not wanting him, and she realized that they were eerily similar in personality to both be thinking similar thoughts.

"No, it was the best night of my life." He finally looked at her and smiled. "So, does this mean we're dating now?"

His smile grew bigger. "If that's what you want."

"It is." And she pulled him to her, continuing their activities from the night before.

**A/N: So this actually started out rated K and I have no idea what happened, but it was my first actual sex scene in a story, so let me know if it was any good! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
